


Talk To Me

by Cephy



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Rush/David: voice fetish - listening to Dave make speeches like that nearly makes Rush come in his pants"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

If anything, Rush thought, Dave managed to look even _more_ impressive without all of his finery. Most guys, get them down to their undershirt and they looked kind of wrinkled and unfinished. But there was Dave, sitting back against the headboard of the bed, half-dressed, with one foot drawn up in front of him, and he looked-- incredible. Absolutely incredible. Not that Dave didn't look incredible just about, oh, always. 

Rush laughed breathlessly at himself. He was _so_ gone, it wasn't even funny.

Flexing his arms against the pull of silk, Rush stared at Dave-- all that golden skin and understated strength so close and yet impossibly far away-- and wished that Dave wasn't quite so good with his knots. If he could just get his hands free-- but that would negate the entire point of this little exercise. His hands were secured to the bed's footboard because both of them knew damned well there was _no way_ he could just sit there, otherwise, not with Dave sprawled all over the cushions and-- _talking_.

And oh, man, could Dave talk: ringing tones and low murmurs and the occasional rough purr that did strange and wonderful things to Rush's spine. How half the kingdom wasn't panting after him, Rush wasn't sure, because having to stand and listen while he gave a speech or something? There had been times when Rush thought he was going to embarrass himself right there in the audience hall. And that was just the _public_ voice, it had nothing on how Dave sounded in their bedroom. Rush thought he could probably listen to Dave talk forever. 

He wasn't even sure what Dave was saying just then, really. Oh, he knew Dave was talking to _him_ , because his mind occasionally woke up and tuned in to phrases like _look at you shaking, you're gorgeous like that_ and _perhaps should let you do the tying next time_. But he could have been reading out some musty old treaty document, it really didn't matter, it was all in the tone and the delivery, smooth and smoky like that really good Balterossan liqueur.

By the time Dave left his cushions and crawled towards Rush in one long, slow ripple of muscle, Rush was panting and dangerously close to the edge. Without a hand on him, even-- which, by Dave's pleased smirk, was exactly what he'd intended. Dave came in close, just close enough that Rush could feel the heat of his body when he arched towards it, and then Dave put his lips against Rush's ear and started into a thick, throaty murmur. Rush let his head tip helplessly into that sound, closing his eyes and clenching his fists as he came.


End file.
